smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Smurfs and the Foxfire (Hero Stories)/Part 3
As Panicky was approaching Pushover's house, Wonder caught up to him and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Just where are you smurfing off to, Panicky?" she asked him. "Uh... I was just... uh," Panicky shuddered. "You were going to smurf Pushover to smurf your job for you, weren't you, Panicky?" Wonder questioned. "No... I was just..." Panicky shuddered again. "Don't lie to me, Panicky," Wonder said. "You smurfed the green smurfberry! You are the Foxfire Smurf, and it's you who should smurf the Foxfire." Panicky just shook violently, unable to mutter a single word. "Please smurf back to your home and prepare yoursmurf for your important journey," Wonder ordered, pointing in the other direction. She watched as Panicky walked away slowly in the other direction, not long after Panicky had left; that Fergus approached her. "There you are, lassie," he said. "I was wanting to smurf you about something." "What about, Fergus?" Wonder inquired. "I heard Pushover smurfing rather unsmurfy language and he was acting very aggressive, which is rather unusual for a Smurf like him, he then smurfed to me that you could further explain it." Fergus answered. "Ah, his random outbursts?" Wonder questioned. "Walk with me and I'll smurf everything." As Fergus and Wonder walked away, she explained in its entirety the whole situation regarding Pushover and his random aggressive outbursts that Panicky emerged from the shadows of a Smurf house and headed in the direction of Pushover's house. Since Pushover had worked so hard that day, he didn't have the strength to reach his bed, so instead he collapsed in to a chair and he had fallen in to a deep sleep. He snored loudly before he was suddenly awakened by several knocks on his door. Pushover gave a big yawn, "Come in!" he answered before Panicky opened the door. "Uh, excuse me, Pushover," Panicky quaked. "I'm sorry to bother you." "Now what?" Pushover raged. "I'm sick and tired of all you smurfing smurfs who..." Pushover soon noticed that Panicky was holding a torch and map and was violently shaking, a lot more than usual. "Panicky! You're the Foxfire Smurf!" Pushover said. "But what's wrong? Why are you smurfing like a leaf?" "I'm... I'm sorry, Pushover," Panicky stuttered. "I just need to ask you of a fa... fav... fav..." "Let me guess, a favor?" Pushover answered, stating the obviousness of the situation. "No... eh, yeah! How did you know?" Panicky asked. "Call it a lucky guess," Pushover answered with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. "You'll be needing these, Pushover," Panicky said handing the torch and map over to Pushover. "Papa Smurf said this map will show you where to smurf." "Considering it's you, Panicky, I'll help you out; but only this one time, after this you never ask me to smurf you another favor, you got me?" Pushover said adamantly. "But... but..." Panicky stuttered, unsure what to say at that moment. "Panicky!" Pushover thundered back with a slightly raised eyebrow. "Okay, okay," Panicky replied, stuttering his answer. "No more favors." As Pushover walked out of his house map and torch in hand, he muttered to himself, "Me and my big mouth! I should just stop and smurf for a minute before smurfing my decisions." Wonder soon returned after her talk with Fergus and noticed him heading off in to the forest. "Pushover, where are you smurfing off to?" she asked. "My final favor for any Smurf," Pushover shouted back. "Since Panicky's too afraid to smurf the Foxfire by himself, I'm smurfing it for him." "Ooh, that Panicky Smurf," Wonder muttered angrily to herself. "When I smurf my hands on him, he'll smurf a right good smurf in the face. Wait, Pushover! I'll smurf along with you." "I appreciate that, Wonder," Pushover acknowledged as he waited for Wonder to catch up to him before the both of them headed off in to the forest and following the map to the Great Swamp. Panicky could only watch them leave from the comfort of Pushover's house. "Good luck, you two," Panicky quivered, waving them goodbye. Fergus was walking through the village when Smurfette caught up with him. "Yoohoo, Fergus," she greeted. "Hello, lassie," Fergus greeted back. "I must say you look beautiful this evening." Smurfette blushed, "Thank you," she said. "But I noticed you seemed to be deep in thought, is there something wrong?" "It's just something Wonder smurfed to me about Pushover," Fergus replied. "I now know what's up with the boy." "What's wrong with Pushover?" Smurfette asked sounding rather worried. "Has something happened to him?" "Nothing's wrong, lassie," Fergus insisted. "Now let me ask you, have you ever wondered why the boy always smurfs 'Yes' instead of smurfing 'No'?" "I've noticed that, Fergus," Smurfette retorted. "But it's more so towards Hefty than any other Smurf." "Well, it's because the wee laddie has 100 years worth of pent up frustration towards Hefty alone, and I can only fear what will smurf if Hefty happens to smurf the laddie over the edge." Fergus said. "But Pushover seems like a lovely kind of Smurf," Smurfette insisted. "Always willing to help others." "Yes, he is willing to help others, but his inability of smurfing 'No' has made him a doormat to every Smurf to smurf their jobs on to. That's why it was just me and him that finished smurfing the stage this morning when it was supposed to be myself, Dempsey and Handy." Fergus answered. "The boy just doesn't smurf the confidence in smurfing 'No' to anyone in fears of letting them down." Smurfette began to feel guilty, her eyes began to fill with tears. "I feel so unsmurfy about smurfing all my unnecessary work on to him," she said. "But if he just told how he really felt then maybe I would fully understand. I feel I need to smurf sorry to him about all the times I smurfed my work on him without realizing the entire situation." Fergus felt his heart go out to her, he put his arm around her to comfort her. "Don't cry, lassie," he comforted. "I'm sure the boy will understand completely and will greatly appreciate when you tell him." Smurfette smiled back after wiping away the tears, "Thank you, Fergus," she said. ... The journey to the Great Swamp was long and treacherous, filled with mucky paths, jagged rocks, steep ravines and spooky shadows, each presenting their own challenges. Once Pushover and Wonder had managed to clear each one, they soon found themselves on a much clearer path, Pushover looked all around at the surroundings. "The Great Swamp?" Pushover questioned. "Boy, this place is..." he then suddenly realized that he had overstepped the edge and fell down in to a mucky pool, he spat out the muck he swallowed before saying "Wet!" "Are you alright, Pushover?" Wonder asked, looking downwards. "I'm fine, Wonder," Pushover replied. "Just wet." Wonder slowly eased herself down from the small cliff before giving Pushover a hand to free himself from the mucky pool. "Let's keep smurfing on," Wonder insisted. "The Great Swamp can't be much farther now." "Well, according to the map," Pushover answered back, unfolding the map to study it. "The Great Swamp is just 10 smurfs ahead, going North." "Well, let's get smurfing," Wonder said. Pushover nodded his head in agreement as the two Smurfs headed north in direction of the Great Swamp, the closer they came however; the trail began to get even more treacherous than before, they were several fierce looking creatures that seemed to be out to get them, but they just seemed to observe them, like they could become possible prey. At some point along the trail, it seemed the two had to use their unique jumping skills to proceed. "Leave it to me, Pushover," Wonder insisted, before wrapping her arms around Pushover's waist and taking to the air to speed up their journey. "This is the last time I smurf anything for any Smurf! Ever! Ever! Ever!" Pushover boldly stated to Wonder. "That's what I've been trying to smurf to you, Pushover," Wonder replied. "Never be afraid to say 'No', no Smurf will smurf less of you if you do." "I guess so," Pushover answered, he looked around to see if he could spot the Foxfire from way up in the air. "I don't see the Foxfire anywhere, now how am I supposed to...", he suddenly noticed a strange glow off in the distance. "The Foxfire! That must be it! Wonder, the Foxfire's over there." Wonder spotted the strange glow and headed straight for it, and upon landing, they noticed a lone flame stood in the center of a muck pool, the flame seemed to move to random spots in the pool on its own. "I must be out of my smurf to smurf myself in to a situation like this," Pushover told himself before he slowly and surely walked across the rock path towards the flame in order to light the torch. Wonder watched him carefully from the pools edge. "Careful when smurfing back, Pushover," she said with a bit of worry in her voice. She watched as Pushover held the torch over the flame, which soon engulfed the torch and set it alight. "This was easier than I thought," Pushover said with a hint of confidence as he made his way back along the rock path to join up with Wonder, but before he could reach her; he had to climb up several taller rocks. When he tried to climb up, he accidentally knocked them loose and they began to collapse in to the pool, and one of the rocks fell on top of the Foxfire flame, putting it out. "Pushover! What have you smurfed?" Wonder beseeched. Pushover gasped, "The Foxfire! It's out!" he quaked. "Now what are we gonna do?" "Let's smurf out of here before..." Wonder suggested before they could crackling sounds coming from beneath the muck pool. They began to sweat as they were worried as to what was about to happen. Suddenly, a tall bearded figure arose from the pool and groaned menacingly. Wonder and Pushover gasped, for they had awakened the Marsh Monster. He groaned once more. "Cursed he who kills the flame, cursed he who gives me pain," the Monster chanted, the weather soon changed for the worse; lightning began to strike and heavy rain began to fall. Pushover and Wonder slowly retreated from the Marsh Monster. "No, you don't understand," Pushover said trying to reason with him. "It was an accident, I was just..." "Cursed he who kills the flame, cursed he who gives me pain," the Marsh Monster chanted again. "Let's smurf out of here!" Wonder said before grabbing Pushover and taking to the air in order to escape, but she was leaving behind a trail for the Marsh Monster to follow them. ... Back in the village, the Smurfs were close to completing the final preparations for the festival. Smurfette had finished placing her flower wreathes and Vanity had finished with his decorations. Papa Smurf was with Hefty and Handy who were busy co-operating to place the Firefly lantern on top of a tall pedestal, Hefty was giving Handy military hand signals in order to help him slowly place the lantern in its place. "Good! Smurf it," Papa Smurf said while he watched. "Now we just have to wait for Panicky to return with the Foxfire. I sure hope that storm over the Great Swamp doesn't frighten him out of his wits." Handy looked up at the darkening sky, "Well, he'd better hurry! It's gonna be midnight soon." he said. Pushover meanwhile was carefully observing the distance from Pushover's house, he tried hard to not be seen by anyone. "Where's Pushover and Wonder?" he quivered. "They should've been back by now! I sure hope nothing's happened to them.", he then gulped with fear at that very thought. "What if something terrible did happen? I got them in to this, if only I wasn't so afraid. It seems there's only one thing to do, I've got to go and find them." He headed for the door and slowly opened it before questioning that very motion, he continuously told himself he would do it one moment; then declining the next. He then shook with immense fear of what to do next before telling himself. "Panicky! Get a hold of yourself!" he shuddered before taking a deep breath. "Here I come, you guys." Once Panicky had close the door behind him, he was caught off guard by Papa Smurf. "Ah! There you are, Panicky," Papa Smurf said. Panicky yelled and hid his eyes under his hat before realizing that it was only Papa Smurf. "Oh... hi... Papa Smurf," Panicky replied with a nervous laugh. "Glad you're back, Panicky," Papa Smurf continued. "We'll light the lantern right after the parade, by the way, you were careful to not put out the Foxfire weren't you?" "Uh... yes... Papa Smurf," Panicky replied. "Eh, what would've happened if I did put it out?" "Why, it would've awakened the Marsh Monster," Papa Smurf answered sternly. "See you later, Panicky." Panicky gulped again, his head began to fill with many thoughts, mainly questioning if Wonder and Pushover had accidentally awakened the Marsh Monster; hence why they hadn't returned yet. "Marsh Monster?" Panicky shuddered. "Oh, I hope Wonder and Pushover didn't wake him. Well, here goes." Panicky headed off in to the forest in search of his friends, he could only pray that they hadn't awakened the monster. ... Wonder and Pushover were still trying to flee from the Marsh Monster, but they still heard him close by, his voice eerily echoed through the trees. They had taken refuge in a hollowed out tree stump. "Cursed he who kills the flame, cursed he who gives me pain," the Monster chanted eerily. "How could he know where we are?" Pushover questioned Wonder. "It was the trail caused by my energy," Wonder answered. "Whenever me and Hero fly, we always leave an energy trail behind us." "What do you propose we smurf now?" Pushover petitioned. "I suppose we smurf no choice but to smurf back on foot," Wonder retorted. "Flying's now a big risk." "It's better than nothing, let's get smurfing," Pushover responded before the two headed off down a rocky path. Meanwhile, Panicky was still searching for Wonder and Pushover. He continuously observed his surroundings as every little sound scared him out of his wits. One such sound was nothing more than an owl hooting than made him take cover in some blades of tall grass. "Pushover! Wonder! Hello! Any Smurf here?" Panicky called out weakly, hoping to get a response, but he knew he wasn't even close to being loud enough to be heard. "Pushover! Wonder! Any Smurf!" he called out once more, only this time he raised his voice, hoping to be heard. As Pushover and Wonder headed back, Pushover stepped in to a pool of quicksand and began to rapidly sink. "Wonder! Help!" Pushover pleaded. "Hold on, Pushover," Wonder replied as she grabbed his hand and pulled hard. They could hear the Marsh Monster searching for them. "Cursed he who kills the flame, cursed he who gives me pain," the Monster chanted. As Wonder tried to free Pushover from the pool of quicksand, they could hear Panicky's voice echoing through the trees. "Panicky! We're here!" Wonder shouted loudly hoping he would hear. "Follow the sound of my voice." "Pushover! Wonder! Is that you?" Panicky's voice called back. "Of course it is!" Wonder replied and eventually Panicky appeared overhead, just as Wonder had finally pulled Pushover free from the pool of quicksand. "Boy, am I glad to see you two," Panicky said sounding relieved. "It's smurfy to see you too, Panicky," Pushover replied. "Boys, let's smurf out of here before..." Wonder said before a growl echoed from close by. "Before what?" Panicky asked. "Before he shows up!" Wonder replied pointing to the Marsh Monster who had finally found them. "Cursed he who kills the flame, cursed he who gives me pain," the Monster chanted, looming over them; appearing about to do his worst to them. Panicky felt his knees turn to jelly. Pushover soon grabbed hold of the map and the Foxfire torch. "Boys! Run for your smurfs," Wonder shouted as the three Smurfs took off with the Marsh Monster hot on their trail. Smurf to Part 4 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:The Smurfs and the Foxfire Chapters